Alwais in my heart
by aMayaAna
Summary: okej,ovo pisem na hrv. jer se lakse izrazavam a i ne ide mi bas eng. RADNJA...KAKO POKAZATI DUGO SKRIVANE OSJECAJE. OPIS ZIVOTA "IZA KAMERA" LoSe navike teenagera i njihov bunt koji se ne prikazuje u anime-ima.
1. info for you 1

**Info for you (kai hiwatari)**

Ime:Sora Kno-Hiwatari

Godine:15 (-na pomrčinu)

Visina:oko 160

Opis: oči:iste kao Taline, snježno plave

kosa:crna do nožnog gležnja (ali ti je uvjek nosiš svezano u rep tako da izgleda mnogo krače

odječa: nosiš srebrno-sivi šal koji ti se križa preko ljevog ramena(dobila si ga kako rođendanski poklon)

vrečaste hlače (crne/ljubićasre/tamni plave), koje dotiču pod

Maice također tih boja kad akd sa srebrnim utorkom, „slijepljena uz tijelo" (kratkih I dugih rukava iznad pupka,uvjek)

jakna ista ko Kaijeva ili kad kad hudica u potpunosti crna također sljeplejna uz tijelo

rukavice bez prstiju nešto duže od laktova, svako teži po kilu

Obuća:neki mix između vojnićkih čvrstih ćizmi,oblika starki i viskoih ko platformke(u svako slućaju zanimljivo)

Crne su boje naravno i teže svaka po 2 kg

na desnom uhu imaš 3 a na ljevom 2 naušnice,na desnom gležnju imas mladež isprepletenog slova N koji izgleda kao tatu i na ljevon ramenu ožuljke koje skrivaš šalom

furaš crni mak-up

Osobnosti:

-ljena si,tvrdoglava,voliš se svađati i potuči sa ako su u pitanju tvoji suparnici

-imaš bogat riječnik

-kad te netko naljuti ili te živcira odbrusiš mu

-često zbog ponašanja upadaš u nevolju u školi

-prezireš nepravdu

-kad-kad se ponašaš hladno i drsko(kad ti nedaju mira ili te ometaju kao želiš biti sama)

-sramežljiva si u novom društvu sve dok ih bolje ne upoznaš

-šeprtljava si

-uvjek se smješiš iako se unutra osječaš prazno i tužmo

-voliš se ponašati djetinjasto poput Taysona ali samo s naj bližim prijateljima

-kad god nekome treba pomoč uvjek si tu ma uvjek si tu uz prijatelje

-vrlo dobro glumiš ,svi ti povjeruju kojiti ne poznaju

Bey blad:crni-srebrno-ljubičasti,lanser ti je isti

Mala zvijer: Ime:Nirvana

spojena si s njom od rođenja,nikad ne razgovarate rijećima već ti ona šalje nagle vizije, zato ti je i teško s njom bleydati jer te nikad nesluša pa uvjek kad bleydaš a to je gotovo nikad zamjeniš mjesto s njom (mislim ti izvodiš napad preko nje Ili obrnuto).

Crni je tip male zvijeti pa je nikad ne vidiš osim na trenutke punog mjeseca. Moglo bi se reči da te se mala zvijer boji jer kad god pokuša doči do tebe uvjek je nesvjesno odbiješ emocijama tuge,ljutnje,bijesa, mežnje…

Zbog toga se i bojiš bleydati s nekim, jer kad bleydaš sve izmakne nadzoru i ti ispališ sve emocije koje razaraju i mogu ubiti.

Tvoj život:Kao mala živjela si u selu sa ocem i Ray-om( 1 g. starijim bratom)Do tvoje 4 bila si sretna sve dok po tebe nije došla baka i odvela te sa nje si živjela do svoje pete a potom te ona odvela u opatiju u Rusiji gdje te prepustila u ruke Borisu i Volteru na milost/nemilost…

to je ugl to za sad. Nadam se da vam se svidjelo.


	2. bježanje od prošlosti 2

**Chapter 2: Bježanje od prošlosti 2**

* * *

**-SJEČANJE-**

Došli ste pred si polako izašla van i stala iza vam je prišao čovjek ljubičaste kose u zelenom kaputu ljigave fece i zastrašujuče maske.

Tip:to je ona?

Baka:da Borise.-primila te pod ruku i gurnula pred njega-

Boris:Hm…Krhka je…

Baka:učini što god je potrebno i neuvodi u pitanje moje mišljenje.

-Boris te mrko pogledao-

ža!-uto je straža dotrčala-Dovedite Talu!-

-stražari su ptrčali…-

Baka:od sad je tvoja –okrenula se i ušla u auto-Vidimo se za mjesec dana draga-potom je otišja

-Boris te uveo su ovi doveli Talu.-

Boris:Tala danas vise nemoraš trenirati i povedi Soru uokolo-kimnuo je i tebi mahnuo da ga sljediš-

-nakon razgledavanja koje je trajalo vrko kratko veijeme doveo te do je još bilo kreveta-

Tala:ono je tvoj-pokazivao je na krevet u kutu-

-otišla si do njega i je škripio i nije bio ugodan za sjediti a kamoli tek za leč je tišina između vas si zagrlila koljena i bila na rubu suza.-

Tala:što ti radiš ovdje?ovdje nema cura

Ti:baka,ona me dovela ovdje-rekla si zagrlivši koljena jače-

Tala:očeš savjet…-kimnula si-Nikad ne pokazuj da si da si slaba-rekao je ležeči i zureći u strop

Ti:tko je još u sobi…--prekinuli su te nagli upadi u sobu dječaka-

???1:ej tala gdje si bio

-uto ti je jedan od njih prišao i pogledao te-

???2:ej ljudi mislim da imamo štakore ovdje-Svi su uputili jeziv pogled u tebe-

Tala:Ovo je Sora-pogledala si ih svolim velikim snježnim očima-

???2:Jan

???1:Spenser

???3:Brajan

Ti :hay-prošaputala si vrlo tiho-

-netko je banuo na vrata i svi su se povukli do kreveta-

???4:-prišao ti je-Sora-rekao je grubim glasom bez osječ si ga pogledala i zamjetila dubinu njegovih tužnih očiju

baš kako si se i ti ooječala u dubini srca-Boris te treba vani

-oišla si van ali nikog nije si se unutra-

Ti:Lagao si mi!Zašto?

???4:jer si glupa

Ti:ti si žohar-nato je on iskočio iz kreveta-

???4:kako si me nazvala!!!?

Ti:čuo si me!

-lupio te šakom po licu tako da si pala na pod-

???4:i ostani ovdje ležati šmeše jedno-Na što si mu ti odvalila "Ti si govno!"svi su u čudu pogledali u se okrenuo

i počeo te cipelariti sve dok se tala nije umješao-

Tala:Kai smiri se-odmaknuo ga je od tebe-nemoj da Boris dođe-kai je samo klimnuo i otišao do svok kreveta isto kao i Tala.

-ti si se digla i otišla leč svakim tvolim pokretom krevet je škripio.-

Kai:očeš više prestati!!!

Ti:nisam ja kriva.-okrenula si se i krevet je ponovo zaš se digao iz kreveta…-

Kai:Diži se!Diži se!!!-ti si se ti je raskopao krevet i bacio madrac na pod-Sad više neće škripat-

Ti:zašto si to napravio-smireno je otišao i uvukao se pod postelju-

--**-Naglo si se probudila oblivena znojem.**

Ti: to ej samo san…-prmtmljala si loveći zrak kao da će ga svaki ćas nestati. Kad si se smirila digla si se iz kreveta. U glavi ti se uporno vrtila misao... 'opatija…opatija…hm…ne želim više razmišljeti o tom mijestu. Što je tako posebno oko tog mjesta…?' –otišla si pod tuš i pustial da ti hladna voda teće niz tijelo- 'Zašto mi se samo vežu loše emocije…što ima tamo tako posebnog?' –dok ti vje hladna voda tekla niz tijelo u tvojoj glavi je buktjela vatra. Sklopila si oći i pustila da ti hladna voda teće niz lice pokušavajući tako smanjiti vrućinu koja ti je razarala moždane stanice- 'Jedino što pamtim su ljubićaste oći pune tuge i bola. Ali zašto smao te oći?' –pojaćala si mlaz još hladnijom vodom- 'jedino što imam od tamo su tri gadna ožuljka na ramenu…'-prošlo je pola sata I glavobolja je prestala,uspjela si se smiriti.

--Obrisala si svoje mokro smrznuto tijelo I obukla svoju uobićajenu odjeću;vrećaste hlaće(ovaj put crne) ljubićastu majcu i jaknicu(trenirku bez rukava,lajbek) te oko vrata stavila šal. Obula si svoje tenisuce i smirenim korakom kremula niz stube u blagavaonu na doruć obićaju digla si se priej ostalih, naravno služavke I batleri su već bili na svojim mjestima.

Slušavke I batleri: Dobro jutro Gospođice Hiwatari –nasmejšila si im se-

Ti:dovoljno je Sora. Također dobro jutro i vama. –sjela si za svoje mjesto I poćela dorućkovati. Ubrzo su se svi okupili oko stola

-Zaboravial sam reći ostatak priće u vezi upoznavanja. Dakel, uspjela si pobjeći iz opatije. Kako si trćala što je dalje bilo moguće poskliznula si se I glavom udarial o ledeni asvalt. Sljedeće ćega se sjećaš je topao krevet I zagušljiv prostor ali ugodnog mirisa. Pored tebe je sjedial žena I umakala oblegoe u toplu vodu te ti ih lagano stavljala na ćelo, pazeći da ti ne povrijedi već i ondaku stucanu glavu. Žena je imala malu kćer imenom Akira. Borisova kćer, tek nekoliko mjeseci stara,majka ju je skrivala.

Prvih tjedan dana nisi ništa govorila. Ležala si ko neka klada u kutku sobe. Žena se brinula za tebe kao da si joj vlastita kćer. Puna ljubavi I nježnosti prema tebi kako I prema vjestitoj bebi. Željela si da to potreje zauvjek,ali sreća nije bila na tvojoj strain. Žena ej umrla za par mejseci I ti si se našla na ulici. Iz zahvalnosti prema ženi što ti je pokazala da postoti I druge stvari osim šibanja, boli, tuge, skrivenih suza, nemilosti,odlućila si se brinuti za malenu bebu. .Bez novca i prenočišta upala si u bandu. Radila si glauposti i ušla u je trajalo sedam mjeseci dok te Nina (Kai's tri i pol godine starija sestra) nije izvukla iz svega toga.

Odvela te da živiš kod si upoznala njezinu kčer Rous, crvenokosu djevojčicu koja je izgubila cijelu svoju obitelj. Tamo si krenula u privatnu školu zajedno s Rous. Akira je bila cijelo vrijeme s tobom i nikad je nisi ispuštel iz vida jer si se bojala(iako to nisi pokazivala)da če je boris i Rous ste bile savršen par u spačkama. Pa su vas nazvale "Devil sis " početku se to činilo kao spačke ali ubrzo su nastali čele ste bježati sa satova,radle gluposti i mnoge škole su vas zbog toga izbacile. Na kraju su vas razdvojili i situacija se smirila na prvi pogled ali ponovo ste počele raditi glupost pa su se ubrzo stvorije i banda koje su radile nerede po je intervenirala i otkrila da ste se ti i Rous bacile u prodaju dro-gom. Nina nije nogla vjerovati kao ni Rousina mama. Odležale ste šest mjeseci u buksi za maloljetnike.

Kad ste izašle Nina i Rousina mama (Magdalena)od tad vas drže na oku. Ponovo ste krenule u školu, iako vas je bilo teže upisati. Otkak su vas Nina i Magdalena držale na oku ocjene su vam se znatno popravile, bilo je još problema s tobom,jer nisi voljela nositi uniformu i kad ti je bilo dosadno ili ti se nije dalo biti na satu jednostavno si se pokupila i otišla sa tako švađala si se sa profesorima ali nakon nekog vramena situacija se smirila i profesori su te pustili da nosiš što hočeš ali pod uvjet da ne ometaš sat i ne govoriš što ti je na se činilo i Rous išle ste u školu tu i tamo radile spačke ali samo iz zezancije. Navršila si četrnajstu i pošto je Kai bio poznat a ti si se odjevala slićno kao on i ponašala kao on i prezivala nazvali su te "Mikai".U početku te to živciralo ali navikla si se kad su te svi čak i profesori tako počeli su dali ime "Laidy davil"ili "LD"(krače).Ali kad si navršila 15-u dobila si pismo do bake koje je govorilo da se spremiš za povratak. To nikako nisi htjela ponajviše zbok Akire. Nisi željela da i on aprođe što si ti prošla.

Nina se je dogovorial s (ne zmjerajete što neznam kako se toćni piše) da dođeš u japan,da živiš tamo pod njegovom zaštitom dok nesmisli neki bolji naćin kako da te odvoji od bake. Naravno dogovorila se je sa Hirom da živiš kod njega.

Rous:jesi li spremna za veliki dan?-nasmješila ti se

Ti:hm?-dobacila si zbinjen pogled

Rous:ajde ne glumi,IDEŠ U JAPAN!!!-sretno je viknula

Ti:ah...da...-digla si se od stola

Akira:mammy di ideš?

Ti:provjeriti jesam li sve spremila –otišla si u sobi legla na krevet

**-SJEČANJE-**

Ti:molim te...reci mi zašto idem u japan? Zašto idem kod Hiroa? –pitala si po ko zna koji put.

Nina:jer je on jedini koji te poznaje dovoljno dobro i zna kako da se ponese prema tebi u određenoj je odgovorila

Ti:a žašto onda nemože Akira poći samnom?-pitala si stavljajući stvari u torbu.

Nina:Jer im nemogu oslati još jedno djete na brigu. Molim te...ko da već neznaš odgovore na sva te pitanja.

Ti:ali koliko dugo tream tamo ostati?

Nina:Dok je god potrebno. A uspit u petom mjesecu dolazi May.

Ti:stvarno?!

Nina:jep,ima turneju po japanu.

Ti:Ali i dalje mi nije drago što čemo akira i ja biti odvojene.-rekal si tiše i nastavila se parkirati

**-KRAJ SJEĆANJA-**

-knok,knok-

Akira je ušal u sobu

Akia;Mamy?-legla je pored tebe.

Ti:ne ljutiš se previše na mene?-tiho si pitala

Akira:razumijem zašto to radiš. Ne ne ljutim se na tebe.

Ti:bit ćeš u redu. Sutra ti dolazi Jozef. I pazit ćeš mi na skora,oćeš li?

Akira:naravno. -nasmješila se i digla- Sve si spremila?

Ti:jesam. –uto je Nina došla u sobu

Nina:spremna za polazak? –kimnuvši digla si se.

**-FF -NA AERODROMU-**

Nina:izboli kartu. Kad stigneš hiro će te ćekati. Nemoj raditi gluposti, sve ću saznati.

Ti: -.-' okej nemoraš se toliko brinuti –ćula si kako najavljuju tvoj let. Pdigla si Akiru u narućje.

Akira:nedostajet ćeš mi –zagrlila je svojim malim rućicama. Ćula si ponvo upozorenej za let. Pozdravia si se svima i izljubila.

Nina:e pa draga...pazi na sebe,ne radi gluposti –nasmješila ti se na tvoj mrtvi izraz lica.

Ti:i dalje mi nevjeruješ?

Nina:nemoj zakasniti. –Kimnula si i krenula –Sora...Nisi li nešto zaboravila?-

Ti:što?-zbunjeno si pitala. Nina ti je pokazala prstom na akiru koju si imala u naruć si uzdahnla.

Nina:dobar pokušaj ali neće ići. –spustila si akiru i zaputial se prema redu za japan.

Drugi je gotov. Još samo sotinjak....šalim se...


	3. nova obitelj 3

**Chapter 3: nova obitelj 3**

* * *

-QS-:

Soavala si dok nisi čula glas hostese-

Hostesa:"molim da se svi putnici svežu,uskoro sljučemo,hvala na putovanju nadam se da vam je bio ugodan "

Ti:'da ali ja sve jedno nevolim avione'-mislila si u seb. Ubrzo ste sletjeli. Uzela si svoje dvje torbe i ruksak. Gledala si uokolo treživši Hiroa.

Ti:'oh krasno nije došao.' –Izašla si van zapaliti jednu(eh, da, nisma rekal. Jedna od tvojih mana ali bitan dio priće)Taman si gasila cigaretu kad si ćula dozivanje.

Hiro"Sora!Sora…!"-prišao ti je

Ti"pa gdje si?"

Hiro "ne davi"-ljutito si ga pogledala "Sory,nešto me zadržalo."-nasmješila se

Ti "idemo?"-kimnuo je.

Hiro:prvo ćemo otići do . –nisi ništa odvratila samo sig a nastavial slijediti.

-U UREDI Mr.D-

G.D. "dakla ti si Sora?"-kimnula si-"pa drago mi je"-rukovali ste se-

Ti"i meni takođ pojma koliko ste mi pomogli"

G.D."Drago mi je kad god mogu pomoči onima koji trebaju pomoč"

Hiro "mislim da bi trebali krenuti si umorna od puta."-kimnula je pošao prama vratima ti si ostala na mjestu.-"Sora?Ideš?"

Ti "hm." –Krenula si za Hirom. Mahnula si prije no što si izašla kroz vrata.

Hiro –dok ste silazili niz stube- „još nešto trebamo nabaviti priej no što dođemo doma"

Ti "Što?" –upitala si se okrenuo prema tebi i nasmješio se.

Hiro"stvari za školu"-zbunjeno si ga gledala.

Ti"Za koga?"

Hiro"za tebe naravno" –Stajala si nekoliko sekundi zbunjeno dok ti oći nisu narasle O.o

Ti „O.o MOLIM?!"

Hioro „nije ti nina rekla?" –tvoj zbinjen poglde mu je sve govorio

Ti „Rekal što?"

Hiro „pa dok si ovdje pohađat ćeš nastavu"

Ti „ŠTOOOO!?!?! Ići ću ovdej u ŠKOLU?!?! Pa je si ti normalan?!?!"

Hiro "Smiri se. Bit će sve u redu."

Ti „jesli li siguran? Mislim znaš koliko puta sma se selila"

Hiro „znam ali ovdje ti to nije dopušteno. Pre brzo bi te otkrili"

Ti „ -.- mrzim kad si tako pametan"

- FF -STIGLI STE DOMA-

Hiro"Djede!Stigli smo!"

???"HAAAAAAAAjjaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"-starac s kendo mačem je je iskočio iz žbunja i skok je bio namjenjen tabi ali ti si naglim zamahom noge lupila starca pod bradu izbivši mu pritom mač iz ruke-"AAAAUUUUU!!!"-držao se je za bradu

Ti"Joj!Strašno mi je žao!To sam automacki"-prišla si starcu-"Jeste li dobro"

???" si sigurno Sora?-kimnula si-drago mi je ja sam Hiriov i Taysonov me zovu Djed pa možeš i ti.-

Ti"pa drago mi je djede…-zastala si-Mogu li vas zvati djedice?

Djed"naravno i molim te prijeđim na ti"-pomogla si mu da se digne-

Ti"ok."

Hiro"dođi pokazat ću ti sobu." –Krenula si za njim.

Ti „Imaš lijepu kuću"

Hiro "Hvala" –otvorio je vrata jedne prostorije- „ovo je tvoja soba" –ušl asi u nutra- „slobodno se raspremiš pa ću ti pokazat ostatak"-kimnula si i on je otišao.

-U sobi nalazio se: ormar, radni stol do njega nočni ormarić,krevet, iznad kreveta polica s nešto knjiga,u L drugi nočni ormatić I još jedan krevet.

Raspremila si stvari i presvukla se. Torbe si šutnula pod stol. (E da ne zaboravim imala si nekoliko utićnica po sobi ^,^ da nebi bilo namam struje u sobi,hihi) Izašla si van iz sobe i ugledala Hiroa.

Hiro „jesi li se smejstila?" –kimnula si- „dođi da ti sad pokažem ostatak" –Nakon besplatnog obilaska prostoriama u kući zadnje odredište bila je kuhinja. „jesli li za kavu,ćaj?"

Ti „što god samo da ima puno kofeina"-sjela si za stol

Hiro "ovisnica" –mrko si ga pogledala. „znam za tvoje loše navike,pa predlažem da odemo van popiti kavu" –Pružio ti je šalicu.

Ti „hvala" –otišli ste sjesti na prolaz stražnjeg dijela dvorišta. Tišina je vladala među vama. Ti naprosto nisi imal potrebu ništa da kažeš. Glava ti ej bila u potpunosti prazna.

Hiro „sora..." –prekinuo je tišinu. Pogledala si prema njemu svojim uobićajenim hladm pogledom- „smijem li te pitati zašto?"

Ti –skrenula si pogld na jezerce-„budi precizniji"

Hiro „sve. Zašto si uništavaš život? Zašto si takva,hladna i otresita? Zašto bježiš,ćega se bojiš?"

Ti „Previše se znatiželjan."-bio je odgovor prije no što si srknula kavu.

Hiro „Odgovor mi barem onda na jedno. Zašto bježiš,ćega se bojiš"

Ti „Ne želim prolaziti još jednom kroz djetinjstvo." –bilo je sve što si rekla dok nisi ćula deranje-

??? „DOMA SAM!!!"

Hiro „dođi da te upoznam s taysonom" –krenula si za Hirom- „Tayson,želim te s nekim upoznati..." –Tayson koji se nalazio ispred Hiroa skrenuo je pogled prema svom stariejm bratu. Izašla si iz Hirove sjene.

Tayson "aaaa!!! Nije li valjda Kai postao Cura?!?!" –Hladno si ga pogledala-

Hiro „ne. to je Sora, Sora, Tayson" –tvoj pogled bivao je sve hladniji

Tayson „uh, o-okej, pa,d-drago mi je." –pružio ti je ruku- „već sdam mislio da-" –prekinula si ga

Ti "kai nema plave oći" –hladno si odvratila ne uzvrativši rukovanjem

Hiro „hihi, malo je alergićna kad ej netko uspoređuje s Kaijem. Sora će ostati s nama neko vrijeme. Nadam se da će te se dobro slagati" –nasmejšio se i produžio u nekokm svom smjeru

Tayson „Blejedaš li?"

Ti „ne." –jednostavno si odgovorila

Tayson „hm...Pa kako to da si tu, mislim drago mi je da si tu, nego samo pitam?"

Ti „ne poznaš me ni dvje minute a već ti je drago da sma tu."

Tayson "Pa samo pitam,mislm, Prijatelji mog brata i moji su prijatrelji"-nasmješio ti se

Ti „nikad nisma tvrdial da mi je Hiro prijatelj." –dovratila si hladno

Tayson „podsjećaš me-„ -prekinula i ga

Ti „okani se tih komentara."

Tayson „jeste li-„ –ponovo si ga prekinula

Ti „ne nismo ništa u rodu"-nastala je šutnja neko vrijeme

Tayson „em...samo pitam. „

Ti „još nešto" –odmahivao ej glavom za ne „dobro. Imam obaveza vidimo se kasnije. Bay" –Otrćala si na ulicu i nastavial trćati.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

valjda vam se svidio.....


	4. nije onakva kakva se čini 4

**Chapter 4: Nije onakva kakva se čini**

* * *

Ti "prezirem kad me ljudi toliko ispituju" –promrmljala si kad si došal u park I sjela na klupicu.

??? "znam…" –skrenula si pogled na osobu koja ti se obratila.

Ti "Brooklyn?" –nasmješio ti se

Brooklyin "Dugo se nismo vijdeli." –prišao ti je- "slobodno?" –pomaknula si se da može sjesti

Ti "da zbilaj dugo. Nisi se nimalo promjenio" –gledala si djecu kako se igraju s bleydom

Brooklyn "A to je dobro ili loše" –hlahno si ga pogledala- 'of, još uvjek žari…' –mislio je-

Ti "što radiš ovdje?" –izvadial si cigaretu I zapalila. Sa zanimanjem je gledao u tebe

Brooklyn "o,m-ma ništa…" –nesigurno je odgovorio I nastavio odmjeraviati te ili bolje rećeno sliniti and tobom.- 'ajme meni,kad bi se barem mogao smiriti. Uvjek me nešto kod te cure uzbudi. Kao da žari nećim. Brooklyn smiri se…Ohladi strasti…'

Ti "znaš da ne volim kad ljudi bulje u mene" –odgovorial si mrtvo hladno I povukla dim.

Brooklyn "oprosti." –przo odgovorivći skrenu je pogled s tebe- 'ćak I tako hladna još uvjek žari nećim'

Ti "kako tvoj tim? Jesli li još uvjek u timu?"

Brooklyn "o,moj tim,da jesam. Pa dobro je. Viđamo se povremeno. Ming Ming ima turenje pa je malo teže s njom ali mi se ostali viđamo." 'zar nisma to mogao boelj reći'-ti si geldala I dalje prema klincima.- "htio sam te pitati, što ćeš ti ovdje?"

Ti "nina me je poslala" –odgovorial si uobićajenim tonom

Brooklin "koliko dugo ostaješ?"

Ti "neznam. Dok se situaciaj ne smiri." –ugasial si cigretu

Brooklyn "pa onda te pozivam na ćaj dobrodošlice. Jesi za?" –pogledala si ga-

Ti "može." –digli ste se I otišli u kafić. Ti si narućail ćaj od borovnice (moj najdraži : P) a Brooklyn šumsko voće.

Brooklyn "Još uvjek stare navike" –nasmejšio ti se

Ti "meni odgovara" –odvratial si mu osmejhom.

Brooklyn "kod koga odsjedaš?"-htjela si odgovoriti kad ti je zazvonio mobitel.

Ti "oprosti" –javial si se- "da?"

–s druge strane-

Hiro "Di si?"

Ti "u kafiću pijem ćaj" - -što me sad gnajviš- tonom si odgovorila

Hiro "s kim si?"

Ti "brooklinom. Ti smeta?"

Hiro "kad popiješ ćaj molim te vrati se doma. Požuri, želim te s nekim upoznati." –poklopi je-

Ti "oprosti"

Brooklyn "moraš doma?"

Ti "imam vremena " –nastavial si piti ćaj. Sljedećih sat vremena probdjela si uglavnom slušajući brooklyna kako prića jer tebi I nije bio baš dan za to. Popili ste ćej I baš ste se oprostili kad ti je ponovo zazvonio mobitel. Prekinula si poziv I nastavial laganim tempom.

Kad si stigla:

Hiro"di si dosad?!?!" –hladno si ga pogledala I produžila dalje.- "ćekaj? Želim te s nekim upoznati"

Ti –uzdah- "Okej di je?"

Hiro "u stražnjem dijelu dvorišta. Dođi." –krenula si za njim.

-U stražnjem dijelu-

Tayson "kažem vam! Isti Kai! Ćak I izgleda ko on! Pomisli bi ste das u nešto u rodu ali nisu!" –ćula si kako se tayson dere.

??? " e baš da mi je vidjeti. Netko ko izgleda I ponaša se kao kai."-ćula si curu kako odvraća

??? "zbilja taysone. TKo može izgledati ko kai I ponašat se ko kai osim samog Kai-a? "-ćula si muški glas. It I Hiro ste se pojaviali iza ugla. Ono što si ugledala smao ti je smrknulo facu. Hrpetina ljudi koji se deru.

Ti 'no krasno, samo su mi još trebali krištavci.' –skeptićno si razmišljala gledajući smeđokosu djevojuku I dva lika,jedan s smeđom I drugi s plavom kosom. Primjetila si kako su im vilice gotobvo dodirivale pod na što si ti odgovorili smrknutom hladnom facom.

Tayson "rekao sam vam!!!"

Hiro "Taysone! Nebudi nepristojan I upoznaj Soru s ostatkom ekipe."

Ti "nije potrebno, znam dovoljno o njima. Pošto oni znaju moje ime netrebam više biti ovdje. U sobi sam" –ovo zadnje si rekla tiše tek toliko da hiro ćuje. Pošla si u kuću kad si ćula još jedno deranje

??? "ćekaj malo?!?!" –stala si- "sigurno nenaš kako se zovem!!! E pa imem mi je-" –orekinula si ga

Ti "Daichi Sumeragi. Veoma svadljiv, naporan klinac, trnu u oku, teret na leđima. Tayson kao I većini njegovih "prijatelje" rival. Bleyd ljubićast, mala zvijer Strata Dragoon. Zbok svoje osobnosti najbolej u napadima kao što su Dupli tornado ,metalni šiljak, veliki sjekać (neznam toćno imena kako kažu ali s prijevoda tako nekeko bi zbućali,valjda) obrana mu je za odbaciti. Efekti…slabo." –okrenula si se prema njemu- "drugim rijećima, salbašan bleyder kao I ostatak ekipe s kojom se družiš." –svi su prestršeno gledali n ate tvoje rijeći-

Daichi "Izazivam te!!" –uputila si mu uzvišen smješak- "što je?! Boiš se?!"

Tayson "ne samo ne bleyda. I to ti nedaje pravo da tako o nama govoriš!!" –mrko sig a gledala

Max "Kakao znaš se o nama?"

Ti "internet."

Hilary "ćekaj malo,mene se ne spominje na internetu. To znaći da ništa neznaš o meni"

Ti "o vjeruj mi znam. Dovoljno je bilo da hakiram Keny-eve podatje I saznm apsolutno sve." –zloglasno si se nasmejšila I otišla u sobu.

-na dvorištu-

Max "ćudna osoba. Nekeko me plaši"

Kenny " da kako je uspjela skinuti podatke. Vjerojatno blefira. Sigurno blefira."

Hiro" Nemorate se bojati. Takva ej samo kad ej u novom društvu. Dopustite joj da se prilagodi malo. Sve joj je ovo novo, nemoj te je ocjenjivati tako brzo. Dajte joj drugu šansu. Vjerujte isplatit će vam se."

Tayson " a kako joj uopće možemo vjerovati? Nakon ovog, kai je ništa naspram nje"

Hiro "Rekao sam vam da je takva samo prema novom društvu. Kad se upoznate bolje vidjet ćete da nije u stvari tako okrutna. Kad bi mogao govoriti o njoj,više bi rekla da ej svadljiva ko ti Taysone, razigrana ko Max, Dobra duša ko Rei I smirena kao Kai." –svi su ga blijedo gledali.

-Kod tebe u sobi-

Ti 'hm…koliko je sati?' –pogledala sin a mobitel.- 'možda ej sad toliko u rusiji ali ovdje sigurno nije.' –otiša si do kuhinje. Bilo ej 6:45 p.m. Uzela si jabuku I vratial se u sobu. Sjelasi na krevet upalila mp4. Polako si grickala jabuku. Osjećala si kao da prolaze sati a zapravo su prolazile minute.

Nije loše za prvi put upoznavanja...hm?

Pitanje što če se dalje dogoditi...pa prićekajte novo poglevalje I saznat će te.

Do tad pozdrav!!!


	5. večer 5

**Chapter 5: Većer 5**

* * *

Osjetial si klimanje. Hladno si pogledala osobu koja je uznemiravala tvoju nirvana.

Hiro" -- ---- ------ ---- --- -----" –skinula si slušalice s ušiju.

Ti "što hoćeš?"

Hiro "Pitao sam te jesi li gladna. Bilo bi lijepo da nam se pridružiš."

Ti "iskreno govoreći nisam gladna. Ali dobro." –digla si se I pošla s Hiro. Za stolom su sjedili Max, Tayson, Daichi, djed do djeda Hiro I zatim ti.- "itadakimasu" –rekal si I uzela nešto riže u zdjelicu. Tayson I Daichi su jeli ko preščići,po obćaju dak su svi osteli jeli kakospada.

Tayson "daichi to ej moje!!!" –bila si u mislima I u uživanju u hrani.

Daichi "ne nije!!" –svađali su se oko komadića mesa. Ispružila si ruku da uzmeš taj komad mesa kad su povikali na tebe

Tayson & Daichi "to je moje!!!" –zabljasnula si ih pogledom tako das u se smrzli I odmah povukli. Utela si zalogaj u usta I lagano ga žvakala.

Ti "gochisosama" –spustial si zdjelicu lijepo naslonivši štapiće po završetku jela. "idem spavati" –digla si se od stola I otišla u sobu. 'hm…sad bi me negdej Akira trebala nazvati' –I baš pri toj pomiso zazvonio ti je mobitel- "halo"

Akira "Mammy!!!"

Ti "ej beba. Kako si?"

Akira "Došao je david I prespavat će!"

Ti "super. Kako je dnas bilo u školi?"

Akira "em…dobro…" –nesigurno je odgovorila

Ti "akira.?"

Akira "hihi…moram ići pisat zadaću. Čujemo se. Papa"

Ti "papa beba." –poklopila je. Uzela si stvari I otišla u kupaonu otuširat se. (bla bal bal…tako do slejdećeg jutra kad poćinje ŠKOLA!!! -.-' )

-JUTRO-

-Bip,Bip,Bip…- Krišto tie j sat pod uhom.

Ti "IDIOTE!!" –šljusnula si sat u zid. Jadnik se raspao u tisuću komada (auć, to sigurno boli)

Hiro "Sora!! Diži se!!" –zaderao se kroz vrata tvoje sobe.

Ti 'o bože zašto me toliko mrziš'

Hiro "Sora!!! Di-" –prekinula is ga

Ti "budna sam!!" –polako si se digla. Uzevši svoje uobićajene stvari otrćala si do kupaone.

Tayson "daichi pusti me!! Trebam se spremiti za šolu. NE želim zakasnieit zbok jednog odrpanaca kao što si ti"

Daichi "tko je odrpanac?! JA trabam na wc!!" –projurial si između njih-

Ti "oprostite žurim!!" –prošla si između njih I ušl au kupaonu te se zakljućala.

Tayson "sora!! Puštaj em unutra. Trebam se spremiti za školu!!"

Ti "ja isto!!" –viknula si. 15 Min si se spremala; jutarnja higijena je oduzela najviše.

Tayson "napokon!" –hadno si ga pogledala I produžila do kuhinje.

Hiro "Zar tako ideš?" – dala si mu –ako ti smeta neću ići danas u školu- pogled- "okej danas ću vas ja odvesti. Usput mi je" –tayson je dotrćao-

Tayson "AAA…Kasnim!!"

Ti "hiro će nas odvesti. Ne kasniš" –strpala si posljednji komadić kruha u usta.

Hiro "Idemo?" –kimnula si. Putom do škole si šutjela. Pa I nisi imala priliku išta reći jer je tayson ugl blebetao. KAd ste stigli tayson je potrćao prema razredu a ti s Hiro kod ravnatelja.

Ravnatelj "dobro juto. Ti si sigurno Sora?" –kimnula si- "drago mi je, ja sam Mr. Kami." –nasmješila si mu se- "Ovo ti je raspored i isprićnica za kašnjenje." –dao ti je papire.-

Ti "arigato gzaimasu" –uzela si

Mr. Kami. "možeš ići." –kimnula si i otišla do razreda. Ćula si kako se professor dere na Taysona. Pokucala si an vrata.

Prof. "I OPET NETKO KASNI!!!" –otvorio je vrata. Ispružila si mu isprićnicu.-"hm…uredu slobodno uđi"

Ti 'dugo ti je trebalo da skopćaš' –ušla si u razred.

Prof. "Razrese! Imamo novu ućenicu. Molim te predstavi se razredu" –vidjela si ljubomorne poglede cura i zainteresirane poglede dećkiju.

Ti "zovem se sora I to je sve šro trebate znati."

Prof "Uredu sora. Možeš sjesti kod Taysona" –jedino prazno mejsto do prozora,nisi mogla fulati.

-Prof. Se vratio predavanju. Okrenual si glavu prema prozoru razmišljajući o tome keko ti pod hitno treba kava,te kako ti strašno nedostaje akira i Rous. Kako bi se sad bolejla igrati s Skorom (tvoj pas/vuk) kako si zapela ovdje što I niej toliko oše barem nisi otišal s bakom. Dok si tako razmišljala Zvonilo je za odmor. Oko tebe su se skupile cure.

C.1. "ej. Kako se prezivaš?" ( C-skraćeno od cura)

C 2 "ćime se baviš. Zašto imaš pruge na licu?"

C. 3 "Želiš li se družiti poslej škole" –I takva naporna pitanja s svih stra na su te obljetala.

??? "pustite je na miru naporne kokoši" –pogledala si osobu od koja to rekal. Visoka, 175, crne kose, zelenih oćiju u školskoj uniformi.

C. 1 "što hoćeš? Nisi dobro došal u ovo društvo"

Ti "soanja?" –nasmješila ti se.

Sonja "crta" –cure su pobjegle ko vrag od tamjana.- "što ti radiš tu?"

Ti *ej. To bi ja tebe mgla pitati.*

Sonja *starci su se tu doselili* -prišla vam je hilary

Hilary "ej. Sonaj upoznala si se s Sorom?"

Sonja "poznajemo se već godinama"

Hilary "Stavno?!?!" –kriknula je.

Sonja "ej,tiše malo,oglušit ću" –nasmješial si se

Hilary "di? Kako ? Kada?"

Sonja "prića za drugi put. Nego I vas dvje se poznajete?"

Hilary "upoznale smo se jućer kod Taysona" –sonja te je znatiželjno pogledala

Ti "trenutno sam tamo." –primejtial si kako kako Hilary zaćuđeno gleda u tebe jer si prema Sonji imala sasvim ugodan i nježan gals. "bdw. Hil. Oprosti što sam bila onako gruba. Tek sam jučer doputovala I bial sam umorna"

Hilary "oh,nema beda"

Sonja "isprike, isprike…" –sat je ponovo pooćeo.-

-FF- -Dan ti je uglavnom brzo prošao. Mislim na dan u školi. Nisi napravial nikakvu glupost. Za stolom na većeri.-

Hiro "Em…neznam dali sma vam rekao ali za kojih mjesec dan će doći dećki"

Tayson "Stvarno?!"

Daichi "Rei i Kai?" –naglo si progutala knedlu I poćela se gužiti. Uzela si Taysonu ćašu s vodom iz ruke I cijelu je popila.

Hiro "Sora jesi u redu?" –još si kašljala-

Tayson "to je moje voda"

Ti "idiote skoro sam se ugušila." –digla si se I donjela mu drugu ćašu s vodom- "evo"

Tayson "što te toliko uzrujalo. Upoznat ćeš 2 naj popularnija dećka u beybladeu, naravno ne popularna kako ja ali…" –hladno sig a pogledala.

Ti "Kad? Zašto?" –obratial si se Hirou

Hiro "Dobio sam mail I pismo kao povratnu informaciju da će možda doć tjkaj će možda doći rei sigurno hoće"

Ti "najela sma se" –digla si se I otišla u sobu. Bacial si se na krevet. 'di sam pogriješila kad sam dopustila da me nina nagovori na ovo…' –misli tie j prekinuoa hiro koji je ušao u sobu

Hiro "si u redu?" –sjeo je pord tebe "Sora…"

Ti "da dobro sam" –hladno si odgovorila. uzela si iz torbice cigrete.- "ostavi me samu."

Hiro "Jednog dana će ti srce prestat kucat nastaviš li pušiti" –hladno sig a pogledala

Ti "Izlaz van iz sobe!!! I ostavime na miru!!!" –kriknula si a hiro se pokupio.- "moje srce je odavno prestalo kucati" –tiho si prozborila. Suza ti je skliznual niz lice.

Idemo dalje....hihi....ima još nastavaka...uživajte....

do slejdećeg puta.... papa


	6. obečanje 6

**Chapter 6: Obečanje 6**

* * *

Ostatak tjedna je prošao u tišini. Ponovo si se povlaćila u sebe. U svoj skromni kutak tame di ti nitko ništa nije mogao. Jedino kad si prićala bilo je kad si tražila da ti Hiro nabavi cigarete i to je sve.

--Subota popodne, predvećer—

-sjedila si u sobi i čekala da sunce zađe. Tayson je s Daychijem bleydao i urlikao kako to samo Tayson može.

Kenny je bilježio podatke po običaju.

Na kraju ti je dosadilo slušati Taysona kako se žali što mu ne ide novi potez. Otvorila si naglo vrata sobe. Svi su zašutjeli.

Prišla si Tysonu…

Ti "daj mi svoj blayd" –hladno si rekla. On ti je ili iz straha ili iz zbunjenosti dao svoj bleyd. Otvorila si ga-

Tayson "ej što to radiš!!?" –nisi se obazirala. Zamjenila si neki dio I vratila mu bleyd.-

Ti "sad bi trebalo biti bolje." –zbunjeno su te gledali.-

Tayson "što si mi to napravila?"

Ti "samo zamijenila oštećen dio" –krenula si prema sobi.

Kenny "nemoguće. Jutros sam ga namjestio" –spustila si dio i na njemu se vidla gadna pukotina-

Ti "onda si trebao bolje pogledati što stavljaš u prijeteljevu igračku" –hladan pogled I glas u kennyu je probudio trnce. Htjela si nastaviti svoj put kad te Tayson zaustvio svojm kričavim glasom.

Tayson "To nije igračka!! I ne moraš se iskaljivati na Kennyu, svakom se može potkrast greška, pa ćak I tebi!!" –zavrtio je bleyd kako bi ti dokazao da nisi ništa postigla.

Tayson "vidiš reztultat je i dalje isti"

Ti "Možda si ti greška." –gledala si ga smirenim pogledom a zatim nastavila svoju putanju prema sobi. "I…Taysone…opusti ramena." –zatvrila si vrata svoje sobe. Ubrzo si čula sretne uzvike kako je uspio no nisi se toliko obazirala na to. Pažnju ti je privukao mobitel koji je zvonio.

Ti *slušam*

Sonja *dućan Dino za pola sata.* -poklopila si. Na brzaka si se obukla I pokupila važne stvari te istrčala van.

Tayson "kamo češ !?"

Ti "ako Hiro pita kod Hilary sam I učim. Neznam kad ću se vratiti !" –viknula si dok si trčala prema izlazu iz dvorišta.

Stigla si petnaest minuta prije vremena ali Sonja te je na tvoju sreču već tamo čekala.

Sonja *uranila po obićaju* -nasmješila si joj se.

Ti *navika brzog tempa. Nego što je bilo tako hitno?* -hvatala si zrak

Sonja *Nisam rekla da je bilo hitno. Imamo okupljanje…*

Ti *A, da? Zašto me niste ranije obavijestili ?*

Sonja * Idemo* -nije obratila pozornost već je krenula u nekom smijeru a ti si je sljedila.

Ubrzo ste došle do jednog skladišta. Barem je tako izgledalo, napravljeno od lima, udaljeno od grada I okruženo živom.

Širom si otvorila oči kad si shvatila di se nalaziš.

Sonja *što? Prisjećaš se svog starog doma? E, draga moja to je bilo davno. Od kad sam to preuredila to je naše novo okupljalište. Ti se sviđa* -nisi znala što da odgovoriš, ali na posljetku si prozborila –

Ti *Izvrstan posao. Osjećam se počašćeno što me je sam vlasnik toga dopratio.*

Sonja *Uđimo više. Glupo bi bilo da gosti čekaju I trenutka duže* -nasmješila si joj se. Ušle ste u skladište. Bilo je podosta ljudi. Čak je iznutra bilo lijepo uređeno. Doduše na početku je bio klošarski dio ekipe, što si više ulazila unutra atmosfera je postajala zabavnija. Glazba, reflektori, bar sa pićem, stolovi I stolice ćak I fotelje. Mnogi bi poželjeli ostati I u tom dijelu ali ne Sonja i ti. Vi ste imale drugačije načine zabave. Naravno uvjek ste se mogle vrati na party ali ne trenutno. Trenutno si ti Sonju slijedila do drugog dijela skladišta tj. do druge prostorije skroz na stražnejm dijelu skladišta. Ušle ste u zatamnjenu I zadimljenu prostoriju.

Sonja *došle smo*

??? *Bilo je I vrijeme…* - pogledala si prema liku koji je to prozborio. Bio je to Tagir. Do njega za stolom sjedio je Jenit njegov brat blizanac Brooklin i Zeo. (ako se sjećaš druge sezone kad je tayson upoznao zelenokosog djećaka ze-a koji je an kraju bio sin dr. Zagarta)

Ti *Što ti tu radiš?*

Tagir *To bi I ja tebe isto mogao pitati* -okrenula si očima i otišla do kauča te se raspružila uzduž njega.

Sonja "pa pošto neznaju svi ovdje prisutni ruski mislim da bi bilo u redu da pričamo i japanski ?"

Ti "sve jedno. Jenit, di je May. Kao to da nije s vama"

Jenit "pa ima onaj tromjesećni test za prolaz školovanja. Pa smo trenutno uzeli pauzu da ona prođe a zatim nastavljamo s turnejom u Japanu"

Tagir "to sam ti i ja mogao reći"

Ti "nisam znala da si za to sposoban" -ljutio te je pogledao

Tagir "Glupačo. Razbit ću ti kljuku nastaviš li s vrijeđanjem!" -gledala si ga pospanim pogledom

Ti "ti...meni...da razbiješ kljuku? HAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! Ta ti je dobro!!" -nastavial si se smijati. Tagir je pojurio prema tebi ali ga je Jenit zaustavio.

Jenit "smiri se. Tvoj temperament trenutno nam netreba. To ćete riješiti u ringu."

Ti "znaš što. Daj mi kutiju cigareta i šutit ću sljedećih sat vremena. Neću ti ništa reći." -Tagir te je i dalje ljuto gledao. Do tad ti je Jenit bacio kutiju cigareta.

Okej vrijeme za opis:

_**Ime**_: _T__**agir**_

_**Prezime**_:_**Mizuhara**__ (a.k.a. Tate)_ -ima to prezime jer se max-ova teta oženila za brata Kajevog oca. Drugim rijećima rođaci su ali kako ima tip crne male zvijeri dobio je prezime po majki.

**Godine**: _**18,5 (1.1.1884)**_-valjda nisam zeznula datum :P

**Visina : _185 cm_**

_**Težina: 80 **_(nije težak ali podosta nabildan,kao i njegov brat)

**Oći: _badem smeđe_**

**Kosa**: _**crna sa dva svijetla pramenova na šiškama s desne strane**_

**-U**glavnom je u crnom. Ime svoj stil, neki,"čudan." Također ima dugu kosu negdje do polovice leđa. Ima vatrenu narav tj. lako plane i tip je buntovnika koji je uvjek spreman za akciju ili zabavu.

Svira bubnjeve u bendu "Dark moon"

**Mala zvijer**: Crni tip, slići kornjaći koja ima kljun "**TESTUDINEUS**". Takođr se napatio da savlada tehniku upravljanje njome ali mu ej bilo jakše jer je uz sebe imao svog brata.

**Ime: _Jenit_**

**Prezime: _Mizahura_**

**Godine: 18.5 (1.1.1884)**-15 min je stariji od tagira

_**Visina: 186 cm**_

**Težina: 78**

**Oći: kesten smeđe**

**Kosa: _Također crna i ima također dva svijietla gotovo bijela pramenova ali na lijevoj strani_**

_**-**_Moglo bi se reći da je negativ svog brata ili potpuna druga suprostnost. Nosi uglavnom bijelu boju. Ima kosu dugu do polovice leđa. Veoma je smirena osoba. Za razliku od svog brata voli mir i tišinu te uvjek reagira na sa zadrškom.

**Mala zvije:**Element vjetar, također kornjaća ali bez kljuna "**GEMINUS**". Voli uvježbavati nove tehnike sa svojim bratom.

---TO JE TO! Sllijedi nastavak----

Jenit "to vrijedi za njega. Sad mi odgovori na pitanje.Što radiš ovdje?

Ti "pa...recimo da si na odmoru"

Jenit "Misliš opet bježiš i želiš da mi izvučemo tvoje dupe iz dreka u koje si se uvalila?" -gledala si ga par sekundi kao i ostatak ekipe

Ti "tvoju? -na poslejtku si prozborila puna ponosa- Ja ne trebam tvoju pomoć, ti se jedva brineš i za sebe a kamoli tek za još neke druge. U zadnje vrijeme Tagir se brine o tebi jer si ti nesposoban. Ako vam više netrebam rado ću otići doma. I onako imam pametnijeg posla-digla si se te krenula van.

Jenit "odi. I onako si za to sposobna"-pojurial si prema njemu. Zaletila si se na njega i sravnila njega i stolac na kojem je sjedio na zemlju.

Zeo "smiri se. I onako mu je danas loš dan."-povukao te sa Jenita. Pogledala si Tagira.

Tagir "nisam je kriv. Samo sam bio ljut na sebe."-brooklin je pomogao Jenitu da se digne s poda.

Sonja "no dobro smanjimo tu napetost. Pitanj prije no što odeš. Imaš li još dovoljno doze"-na lucu si mala ljutit hladan pogled.

Ti "ne-hladno si odgovorila-Još nešto?"

Jenit "to samo potvrđuj moju tvrdnju da-"

Sonja "Jenit! Šuti. Onda imamo mali problem."

Ti "nemamo. Snaći ću se. I onako ću se sama izvući iz SVOG DRAKA!"

Brooklin "drži!" -bacio ti je dvje bočice zelene tekućine

Sonja "neka ti bude za krizu dok nesmislimo nešto" -kimnula si glavom i krenual van.

Jenit "otpratit ću te doma." -krenuo je za tobom (hihi...zvući čudno što su si već dobri nakon svađe? Već ste poznati po tome da se ti i Jenit potićete i zatim se ponašati kao da se ništa nije dogodilo, Ostali su se navikli na to. ^^)

Ti "hvala" -Putem ste hodali u tišini.

Jenit "jesli li sigurna da ćeš preživjeti" -odlućio je prekinuti itšinu

Ti "ne."-spustila si pogled na nekoliko sekundi a zatim ga podigla prema punom mjesecu. Suza ti je skliznula niz lice.

Jenit "koliko još?"

Ti "neznam. Doza imam još za tjedan dana ako i toliko. Kasnije neznam. Ali vidjet ću ga pa makar mi to bila zadnja minuta."

Jenit "onda ih uzmi-pružio ti je boćice- JA ću izdržati,ukrast ću koju Tagiru" -nasmješio ti se

Ti "hvala. Od davde mogu sama."-kimno je i okrenu se a ti si nastavial u svom smjeru.

Jenit "Sora!?-zastaal si- Obećaj mi...obećaj mi posljednju bitku! Obećaj mi!!!"-okrenual si se

Ti "Obećajem" -tiše si rekal i nastavila put.


	7. novi početak na staro 7

**Chapter 7: novi početak na staro 7**

* * *

Nastavila si šetnju. Nije ti se nigdje žurilo. Na kraju si zašla u jednu od tamnih ulica. Ko zna što te je natjeralo tamo. Ulica je mirišala po staroj mokraći I bljuvotinjama. Pronašla si neke kutije di si odložila stvari. Iz torbice si izvadila iglu I špricu te vrećicu sa bijelim prahom. Potom si portažila po đepovima žlićicu I neku krpu da si svežeš ruku. Stavila si bijelog praha na žlićicu. Pošto nije bilo vode niti bilo kakve čiste tekućine pljunula si u prah I izmješala ga s slinom. Ubola si iglu u jednu od boćica I izvukla tekućinu iz nje. Zatim si uvukla u iglu svoj izmešani prah. Lupila si par puta po šprici kako bi promješala tekućine I špricnual malo kako bi tekućina došla do vrha. Svezala si ruku. Nakon što si par puta stisnula šaku kako bi ti izbile žile zabila si iglu u venu. Polako si ubrizgala tekućinu. Brzo je poćala djelovati. Znala si po tome što ti se tijelo poćelo grčiti. Brzo si izvukal iglu I vratila je na mjesto. Grčenje mišića postajalo je sve jaće, iz sekunde u sekundu. Htjela si vikati ali vjerojatno bi netko čuo a najmanje ti je to trebalo.

Ti 'prokleti ljekovi!!!!' -vikala si u svojoj glavi. Bolovi po cijelom tijelu, glavobolja toliko snažna da si htjela išćupati mozak iz glave ali nisi ispustial ni jedan glas. Šutila se I borila protiv sebe u glavi si uporno govoreći 'nisi slaba. Nisi slaba. To je ništa. Ako to ne možeš izdržati nisi vrijedna svog imena. Nisi vrijedna nićeg' nakon pola sata bolovi su si se već mogla pomaknuti. Polako si se digla I pokupial svoje stvari.

-ušetetaal si u kuču I onako omamljena zaputila se prem sobi. Dečki su taman završavali s večerom.

Tyson "Sora! Jesi gladna?" -nisi ništa odgovorila-

Hiro "Sora !? Sora, dali si gladna? " -nastaviala si svoju putanju prema sobi.

Tayson "znam da je obično mrgud ali barem je mogla nešto reći"

Hiro "to je čudno. Obićno mi se obrati ili barem mahne rukom" -zbunjeno je promatrao

Daichi "koji je njezin problem!!?" -nadurio se I nastavio jesti ko prase.

-U međuvremenu kod tebe-

Ušla si u svoju sobu I ne razmišljajući bacial se na krevet. Ležala si neko vrijeme I buljila u svoj radni stol. Pogled ti je pao na jednu bilježnicu, tj. Blok, dnevnik u koji si bilježial svojm crtežima trenutke iz života.

Digla si se I uzela bilježnicu. Otvorivši taj crni dnevnik vidjela si svoje stare crteže; Kai-a, Tale, ostale ekipe zajedno sa njihovim malim je tu I nekoliko fotografija.-

Ti 'kad bih vas se barem sjećala. Kad mi barem lijepi trenuci s vama nebi bili izbrisani' -Okrenula si stranicu. Uoćila si Papirić na kojem je pisalo "tiho krijem tajne tvoje, s vremenom otkrit ćeš koje"

Ti "hm... od kad je to tu?" -datuma nije bilo ali sudeći po izbljedljelim slovima bilo je davno. Legla si na pod zagrlivši bilježnicu. Sklopila si oći na sekundu I isti tren usnula.

--SAN--

Sva isprebijana I krvavim, novo dobijenim ranama ležala si na krevetu dok te je netko previjao. Ubrzo si shvatial da je to Tala.

Ti *što to radiš? * -zbunjeno si pitala.

Tala ***zar nije oćito?* -alkoholom ti je koliko je god mogao nježnije čistio rane**

Ti *au...ej...prestani * -micala si mu ruku ali on je tvrdoglavo nastavio svoj posao.

Tala *ne očistim li ti ih mogle bi si inficirati a to nebi bilo zgodno * -počeo te previjati

Ti *dali si ti u redu? * -suze su ti navrle na oči-

Tala *prošao sam I gore stvari *

Ti *ali zašto? Zašto si me branio? Zašto si se zauzeo za mene? -šutio je- samo si se bezveze uvalio u enevolju. Još je gora stvar što su te kaznili više nego mene*-zagrlio te je a ti si pustila suza da teku.

Tala *kao što rekoh, prošao sam I gore stvari. *-stražari su ušli u sobu

Stražar 1 *rekao sam da joj očistiš rane a ne da maziš* -povukao te je s kreveta I bacio u ruke drugog stražara. *vodi je!* -mrko te je gledao.

Tala *ali...ali....samo sam-* -stražar ga je ošamario

Stražar *TIŠINA!! Kako se usuđuješ suprostaviti mi se!! * -režao je na Talu koji se držao za lice.*pobrinut ćemo se da se to više nikad ne dogodi. Reci Borisu što se dogodilo* -drugi stražar je kimnuo I poveo te sa sobom. Pokušala si se otrgnuti ali čvrst stisak šake stražara samo ti je izazvao bol ruke. Željela si vrištati, gristi,boriti se šakama ali ništa nebi donjelo dobiti. Okrenula si se prema Tali

Ti *oprosti mi, veliki brate*-usnama si rekla dok te je stražar odvodio

---KRAJ SAN---

Naglo si se trgla. Lice ti je bilo mokro od suza-

Ti 'veliki brate...?' -brzo si uzdisala. Nakon par minuta što ti se uspjela smiriti digla si se s poda. Odložila si blok na stol. Blok je bio okrenut na stranici taline slike. 'dali je to istina?' -nastavila si gledati neko vrijeme u crtež. Hito je ušao u sobu.

Hiro "Sora? Jesi dobro?" -pogledala si ga

Ti "da,valjda jesam" -zatvorila si blok.

Hiro "donio sam ti nešto za pojesti I čaj" -stavio je pladanj na stol-

Ti "Arigatoo" -nastala je minuta tišine- "Hiro? Da li možda znaš...da li...ma nema veze" -odmahnual si glavom I sjela za stol te počela jesti.

Hiro "u redu je. Kad ćeš biti sigurna da sam ti prijatelj slobodno mi reci što ti je na umu" -kimnula si. Hiro je krenuo prema izlazu

Ti "Dali poznaješ Talu?" -zastao je

Hiro "sanjala si ga?"

Ti "Sanjala sam...ma glupav san, da mi je bio brat" -glupavo si se nasmijala

Hiro "Sve je moguće. Dok si bila u opatiji. Ne zaboravi da znaš sanjati stvari iz prošlosti" -nasmješio ti se ali si ti zadržala svoj hladan pogled. Otišao je van a ti si nastavila žnjupati. Kad si pojela I zadnje zrno riže otišla si se spremiti za spavanje. Legla si u krevet I ponovo usnula.

TO EJ TOOOO!!!!!! za ovo poglavlje, hope you like it (neznam eng -.- ne zamjeraj min agraškama)

DO SLEJDEĆEG PUTA bay!!!


	8. uspješno prilagođavanje 8

**hapter 8: Uspješno prilagođavanje 8**

* * *

-USPJEH U PRILAGOĐAVANJU-

Svako dijete koje usne san svake noći,probudi se veselije I sretnije. Na žalost ti nisi takvo dijete. Ti svoje snove možeš opisati kao vraćanej u prošlost, izgublejnu među hrpetinom papira I prašine koja se gotovo svake noći malo pomalo ćisti.

-ujutro si se probudila prije zore. Po obićaju digla si se I otišla na krov pozdraviti novi dan. Petnaest minuta na suncu bilo ti je dovoljno za pokretanej ostatka tijela. Sišla si dolje kako bi si skuhala kavu I nešto za pojesti. Pijuckala si svoju kavu poprilićno dugo I kad si pogledala na sat bilo je oko 8. Popila si zadnji srk kave I poćela spremati dorućak. I onako nisi imala pametnijeg posla. Djed je prvi došao u kuhinju a za njim I Hiro.

Djed "dobro jutro"

Hiro "mmm, što to fin miriši?" -nasmješila si im se.

Ti "dobro jutro. Idem probuditi ovu dvojicu"

Hiro "sretno s tim" -otišla si do taysonoce si prišla taysonu.

Ti "tayson...ej tayson.-mali se vroljio-tiše si mu rekla

Tayson "ne sad je juto"

Ti " Dirućak je na stolu. Pojest će ti sve ne digneš li se" -Skoćio je iz kreveta ko da ga je netko iglom u stražnjicu

Tayson "što!! Di,gdje kako. Aaaaaa!!!!" -kriknuo je kad je ugledao tvoje nesmješeno lice I tim krikom probudio I Daychija.

Daichi "što se toliko dereš!!!" -

Ti "dorućak je na stolu" -izašla si dvjica su dojurial do stola vrzinom svjetlosti. Jasno tipićno otimanje hrane I proždrljivost ta dva praščića ismamio je još veći osmeh na tvoje lice-

Tayson "ovo je jako dobro..Kad si to sve uspio napraviti hiro?"

Hiro "hm-hm nisam ja. Mene je primamio miris. Sora je to skuhala"

Daychi "bolju kajganu u životu nism probao!!!" -tayon nije mogao govoriti koliko si je natrpao usta

Ti "dobro. Idem sad. Vidimo se kasnije"

Hiro "di ćeš?" -nasmješila si se I krenula svojim putem. "možeš li otići do dućana pri povratku?"

Ti "samo ako ti platiš" -dao ti je novac I popis stvari koje da nabaviš.

-Uputial si se prema gradu, odredište ti je bilo pošta ili bilo koji sandučić za pismo. Nekon lagane šetnje naišla si na jedan. Iz đepa si izvadila crnu kovertu.

Ti 'hm...neznam koliko je to pametno...možda bolje ne.' -misli ti je prekinuo Brooklyn

Brooklyn "Sora!! Ej sora!!" -vratial si kovertu u đep I okrenula se prema njemu.

Ti "da?" -smireno si ga pitala.

Brooklyn "što radiš ovdje?"

Ti "obavljam poslove. Ti?"

Brooklyn "a da? A kakve?" -potpuno ej zanemario tvoje pitanje

Ti "To se tebe ne tiće. Nisi mi odgovorio na pitanje" -izraz lica ti je ostao isti; hladani smiren.

Brooklyn "ah...ne budi takva...reci mi... -namrgodial si se da mu daš do znanja da te ne gnjavi- hihi...a, ja? pa...Ništa šećem se malo" -ćeškao se iza glave.

Ti "znaš da znam kad mi lažeš ?"

Brooklyn "da znam-"

Ti "onda ne seri već mi reci zašto si u stvari ovdje"

Brooklyn " Pa...ništa strašno, ali imam novosti. -gledal si ga ravno u oći- Em...možda bolje da sjednemo?"

Ti "ne odugovlaći. Imam posla." -hladno si prozborila-

Brooklyn "okej. Baka mi se tvoja javila." -stavio je ruke u obrembeni stav ali ti si zadržala svoju hladnu facu. "i tražila je od mene da joj dam tvoju lokaciju"

Ti "porući joj da si me našao. Ostalo što ćeš joj reći je na tebi" -Prozborial si ko da ćeš ga ubiti ako išta drugo kaže. sledio se na tvoj naćin govora ko da si ga osula lavinom snjega. Prošla si pored njega ostavljaju ći ga gotovo mrtvog da stoji.

-Otišla si u dućan po namjernice s popisa koje ti je Hiro dao.

Ti 'pitam se kako si...dali si dobro? Dali upadaš u problema kako ja...ubrzo ćemo se ponovo vidjeti.oćeš li me prepoznati...kai...ahhh nadam se da si dobro.'

-Kod Kai-a -

Kai 'prokleti ispit. Prokleta je baš morala doći u ovu školu. Ko da nema boljih...'

Dranzer 'osjećam li ja to u zraku ljubomoru?'

Kai 'ko je tebi dopusito da mi se vrtiš po glavi'

Dranzer 'vidi..' -pogledao je prema profesoru. Vidio je kako May predaje ispit te izlazi iz razreda sa smiješkom na licu.-

Kai 'prokleta bila!!! Prokleti ispit!! Neka sve ode kvragu! Glupaća kud je ovdje morala doć'

Dranzer 'Ili si ljut što ti ej ona oduzela svu slavu I simpatije profesora, koje nikad nisi imao ili što nisi ućio za završni ispit I padaš razred zbok toga'

Kai 'aaaa!!! Žaćepi ptičurino jedna! I izlazi iz moje glave!!!-

-Natrag tebi-

Vrativši se doma odložila is namjernice na stol I krenula kuhati. To ej bio jedini naćin da se smiriš.

Ti 'kreten. Boji se kokoši a zna da mu nemože ništa. Koji kreten' -Prošla su 4 sata kako si radila rućak. Nisi bila svejsna da ti je vrijeme tako brzo prošlo. Tek tad si svatial koliko si hrane napravila. ' -.- krasno. Opet sam se zanjela'

Ti "Rućak!!!" -zaderaal si se. Svi su se brzo okupili oko stola. Tayson I Daychi su imali zvijezdice u oćima.(da ne duljim oko njihovih pohvala.) Poćeli su žderati ko svinje.

Hiro " Što je bilo ?" -pitao te potiše dok su se ova dvojica borili oko hrane

Ti "ništa. Našla me je" -digla si se od stola- "idem u sobu" -otišla si do sobe po cigarete. Ostala ti ej samo jedna kutija. Otvorial si I zapalila jednu. Nakon nekog vremena Hiro ti je došao.

Hiro "Preko koga?" -povukla si dim.

Ti "javila se Brooklynu. Traži od njega moju toćnu lokaciju. Večeras ću se spremiti I otiči"

Hiro "Zašto? Nema potrebe" -pogledal si ga

Ti "ne želim vam nabiti probleme. A vjeruj mi bit će ih ako me neđe ovdje"

Hiro "Dali je Brooklyn rekao da će išta reći?"

Ti "ne ali sudeći po tome koliko je se kukavica boji izbrbljat će se" -ugasila si cigaretu I uzela novu.

Hiro "a da ga nazoveš I pitaš za odluku"

Ti"ne. Verojatno je to već učinio" -zavladal je minuta tišine koju je prekinuo zvuk tvog mobitela. Otišla si u sobu (bdw sjedila si na terasi svoje sobe) I javila se. "Slišam. Što trebaš" (s druge strane)

Brooklyn "oprosti što sam pomislio na to. Neću joj javiti di si. Molim te nemoj se ljutiti na mene"

Ti"hvala."

Broklin "ćujemo " -poklopila si I izašla iz sobe

Ti "neće ništa reći"

Hiro"rekao sam ti. u grad. Imam nekog posla zza . Trebaš li što?"

Ti "novu šteku"

Hiro " -.- Jednog dana će te to ubiti" -otišao je.

Ti 'I onako sam već mrtva' -pomislila si uzevši još jednu-

-Ubrzaj mo malo...Sljedeća 2 tjedna prošla su ti dok okom trepneš. Uglavno, primila si se kućanskih poslova I dotjerala dećke u red. Hiro je rekao taysonu kako si ga jednom trenirala I kako je uz tebe naućio mnogo poteza,stoga te je I tayson pitao za pomoć. Prva dva dana si ga odbijala ali na kraju si popustila pod uvjetom da ništa ne prigovara već radi sve što mu se kaže I pristao je.

-Kako se približavao dan kad češ se ponovo susresti sa prošlošću postajala si nervoznija. Nisi to pokazivala ali si palila cigaretu za cigaretom. Jedino kad nisi uvlaćila nikotin bilo je kad si kuhala,bila na nastavi I spavala. Sa brooklynom I ostalima nisi se vidjela ni ćula od onog tjedna kad us ti dali dozu.-

-NASTAVAK SLIJEDI-


	9. loši snovi loše navike 9

**Chapter 9: loši snovi loše navike 9**

* * *

-LOŠI SNOVI LOŠE NAVIKE-

Daychi se vratio doma ili barem je trebao.

Sjedial si na terasi pred svojom sobom po obićaju s cigaretom u ruci I bilježila podatke dok je Tayson bleydao.

Tayson "I? Kakav sam bio" -pregledavala si podatke-

Ti "fantastićan,fenomnalan!!" -

Tayson "stvarno?!" -imao je veseli izraz na licu

Ti "ne. Malo dijete bi te pobijedilo" -hladno si rekla a njegova faca se rastužila.- "no dobro. Vrijeme je da te naućim novi napad. Nije ga teško za izvest ali trebaš biti koncetriran" -digle si se.- "što tebi niej vrlina već mana. Dakle slejdeće što ćemo ućiniti pokušati ti poboljšati kocentraciju"

Tayson "zašto imam osjećaj da će to biti teško"

Ti "Nije namjenjeno da bude lagano." -otišla si do dobe s kendo maćevima. Uzela si dva.

Tayson "što ćeš s tim" -bacial si mu jedan. Prišal si mu I zavezala oći jednom paramom.

Ti " Branit ćeš se dok te napadam"

Tayson "što!? Ovako svezanih oćiju?!"

Ti "tako !"-u par poteza tvoje ruke već je bio na podu- "Ili to ili riješavanej matematike. Diži se!!" -digao se I već se našao na podu-

Tayson "nije fer! Ti vidiš!" -

Ti "otvori oći pa ćeš I ti vidjeti" -ostao je zbunjen- "diži se!!" -diao se I ponov našao na podu- "slušaj moje pokrete. Prati di sam. Slušaj kako se krećem prati moj korak." -napala si ga I uspio se obraniti.

Tayson "uspio sam!!" -i ponovo se našao na podu-

Ti "to je dosta za danas. Ako želiš možeš se nastaviti igrati sa svojim gmazom."

Tayson "što to je to. A kad ću naućiti napad kad ćeš me naućiti?"

Ti "za od prilike tjedan dana mogao bi ga naućiti." -otišla si na svoje staro mjesto I zapalial jednu.

Tayson "stvarno? Zbilaj tako misliš?"

Ti "pojaćam li ti trening. Da. Zbilja tako mislim"-nasmješio ti se. Ti si uzela svoj laptop I poćela nešto švrljati na njemu. Nakon 15 min. ,pokupila si se u kuhinju kako bi proredila većeru. Nakon većere otišal si do svoje sobe. Iz torbe si izvadial dozu. Pripremivši tekućinu uštrcala si, si ju u vene. Rasplamsala se tijelom poput neke vatre izazivajući strahovitu vrućinu u tebi I glavobolju. Sklupčala si se poput malog maćeta držeći se čvrsto za glavu koja ti je u tom trenutku bial cijeli orkestar bez ritma. Nakon pola sata počlo se smirivati. Pokupila si stvari I vratila ih na mjesto u svojoj torbici. Pogledala si u sat na zidu. Kazaljaka je otkucavala sekunde, 1, 2, 3...Zako do 59 a zatim nova minuta I ispočetka. Gledala si u sat kako obmanuta. Nakon nekog vremena poćelo ti se vrtjeti I za koju sekundu našla si se u tami.

Tama je obavijala prostor oko tebe. Sjedial si na pješčanom podu. Pokušal si se pomaknuti ali ruke, kao da su ti bile svezane. Osječala si se teško.

---'koimizu...' -začuo se tihi glas u tvojim mislima. 'koimizu...' glas ej postajao sve glasniji. Imala si osjećaj kako da se odija o planine I dolaziti ti. Ali ne doalzi samo glas već I nešto puno, puno gore. Nešto čega si se užasavala još od malena. Čega se sječaš I što nikad nečeš zaboraviti.

Zveket lanaca koji si ćula na sekundu pretvorio se u ćvrst stisak oko tvojih tuku I nogu. 'koimizu...čekaj...čekaj jer dolazim po tebe...' okrutan I nimalo ugodan glas je prozborio…

Naglo si se trgla. Ugledala si Hiroa.

Hiro "sora? Jesi dobro?" -izgledao je prestravlajno ko da je vidio groblje dugova

Ti "što? Da,da jesam. Zašto nebi bila?" -zbunejno si ga geldala

Hiro "Oću su ti bile potpuno crne" -nasmejšial si mu se

Ti "ma, malo sam odlutala u mislima. Sve je u redu. Idem se spremiti na si se I krenual u kupaonu. Skinuvši se kako bi se presvukal primejtila si tamne mrlje oko svojih rućnih I nožnih zglobova 'koimizu...' glas se ponovo zaućuo. Protresal si glavom I nastavila se spremati.

Vrativši se u sobu legla si na krevet I pokrila se preko glave. Ubrzo si usnula.

-SAN-

Jedva si išta vidjela. Sve je bilo okruženo tamom. Tračak svjetla koji je dopirao iz druge prostorije nije bio dovoljan da vidiš išta drugo osim sjena. Bila si priljubljena uz hladan zid. Cijelo tijelo te je boljelo I peklo. Osjetial si toplu tekućinu koja se veoma brzo hladial kako ti klizi tijelom.

Ti 'di sam? Što se događa?' -zbunjeno si pokiušala promotriti sitaciju. Oko tebe su se stvorile 4 nove ljudske sjene.

??? *pogledaj se kako si jadna * -ne toliko grub koliko hladan I okrutan glas u tebi ej budip još veći strah.

???2 * Pitam se zašto si još ovdje. Ovo nije mejsto za slabe kao što si ti.* -primipo te za majvu I digao te u svom rangu. I dalej nisi ništa vidjela nego samo sjene. *no? Koji je tvoj odgovor? * -pokušala si nešto prozboriti ali strah koji ti se javio zapečatio ti ej glasnice.

Ti *ja...j-ja * -sve je što si uspjela prozboriti

???2 *odgovori mi smeće jedno * -lupio te je šakom u lice. Pala si na pod svjesna samo boli. *Diži se!!!*

-puprevši svu preostalu snagu digla si se na klacave noge. Dočekao te je još jadan udarac u drugu stranu lica.-

???2 *odgovori mi na pitanje!!! * -primio te za majcu I bacio na zid. Sa strahom si ga gledala. Grupa od ćetri ti se približila.

Ti *molim vas...nemojte... * -pokušala si se pomaknuti ali zid ej bio previše ćvrst da bi se uvukla u njega. Dvojica su te primila oko ruku I digla te.

??? *Jadno,patetićno, razmaženo derište! * sve to vrijeme udaro te je u trbuh. Misliala si da će ti utrobu samljeti. Ova dvoji cu te pustila. Ti si se našla na hladnom podu skvrćena

Ti *stanite...prekinite...* -jedva dolazeći do zraka prozborial si.

???2 *platit ćeš što nas sramotiš * -primio te je za kosu. Sljedeće što ši vidjela kako ti njegovo koljeno leti prema glavi.

-KRAJ SNA-

Naglo si se probudila. Bial si oblivena hladnim znojem I teško si disala. Oći su ti bile širom otvorene. Trebalo ti je par minuta da se donekel smiriš.

Ti 'san...samo san, prokleta noćna mora. Ništa više' -polako si se digla iz kreveta I otišla do ormata kako bi si uzela novu odjeću. Vratial si se u krevet I legla. Nisi zaspala. Nisi mogla zaspati. Srce ti je još uvjek lupalo ubrzanim ritmom. Ležala si na krevetu od svitanja. Zatim si otišal obaviti svoju zornu rutinu,doćekati zoru I popiti svoju kavu te ubaciti nešto nikotina u sebe. Oko 8 a.m. Otišal si raditi dorućak.

Pošto je bila nedelja, nisi imala ništa posebno u planu. Nakon što su dečki I djed doručkovali te pospremili za sobom pozvala si taysona kako bi s njim poćela vjebati za njegov novi napad.

Ti "danas čemo ići na plažu. Tamo ima dovoljno mjesta" -kimnuo je. Otišli ste do obale. Nije bilo ljudi.

Tayson "što sad"

Ti "sad ćemo se prvo zagrijati. Za to ej najbolje trčanje. -već mu se smraćilo pred oćima- Ja ću bježati a ti ćeš me loviti. Kad me uloviš prelazimo na vježbe. Okej"

Tayson "to će biti maći kašalj"

Ti "ali nama stajanja. Trebaš em cijelo vrijeme loviti. Okej" -kimnuo je- "kreni!" -počeo te je loviti. Toe j bilo poorilićno smejšno za gledati jer pošto si podosta brža od njega svaki put kad bi ti se približio skrenula si I on je završio glavom u pijesku.

Kad ste završili s tim, sljediel su vježbe istezanja, a zatim vježbe s blaydom.

Ti "imam novu vježbu za tebe. -pogledao te je-Bleydom ćeš ući u 10 cm vode I zadržati vrtnju. Jasno?" -kimnu je.

Prvi put,drugi,put treći put....nastavljao je lansirati blayd jer svaki put kad bi došao do poal cm vode blayd bi se prestao vrtjeti.

Tayson "preteško je. Nemogu to" -sjedial si pod drvetom puštajući misli da lebde. Nisi obraćala pozornost na njegovo kukanje. "neeeee moguuuu...soraaaa...."

Ti "nastaviš li kukati dat ću 10 puta teži zadatak"

Tayson "ništa nemože biti teže od ovog" -svejstan što je upravo sad rekao I kako nema povratka osjećao se kako da ga je kamion dreka zalio.

Ti "20 cm. To ti je zadatak! Dok ga ne izvršiš ne obraća mi se!" -hladno s ozbiljnim tonom si rekla. Toliko ozbiljno da se nije usudio ništa više dobaciti. Vratial si se svom drijemanju s ejdnim okom preteći što tayson radi.

Pet dana ej taysonu trebalo tvog spartanskog treninga od jutra do navečer I dalje mu nije išlo....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

ubrzo ostatak :P


	10. susret s prošlošću 10

ajde---valjda će voaj dio biti zanimljiv -.- nadam se...

* * *

Tog popodneva tayson je uspio održati vrtnju na koju sekundu dvje ali I to je bilo dovoljno za tebe.

Ti "izvrsno! Spreman si da naućiš novi napad"

Tayson "jej!! A kako se to radi?" -anime pad

Ti "vidiš onu stijenu. -pokazala si prstom. Potvrdno ej kimnuo- Trebaš lansirati bleyd I usmjeriti koncetraciju na tu stijenu. Dragun će napraviti ostatak. Jako dobro pazi. Napad je opasan nemoj se slučajno ni na sekundu dekoncetrirati. Moglo bi završiti kobno za tebe. Jesi razumio?"-kimnuo je

Tayson "okej dragune,možemo mi to. Zaaaa vrti ga!!- lansiro je blaid- Idemo!!! Možeš ti to!!" -iz blaida se pojavio jedan vrtlog a zatim se razdvojio u još dva vrtloga (sve ukupno 3). "idemo!!!" -uzviknup je. I sve bi bilo super da se max niej pojavio

Max "tayson!! Taysone!!!" -okrenuo se prema njemu. Ti si dok se on okrenuo potrčala prema taysonu I gurnual ga u stranu. Dragun je mjesto da nastavi prema stijelnu vratio napad koji se nastavio u prema vama.

Ti "prestani sad!" -isprižila si ruke I zaustavial napad. Uspjela si zaustaviti virove. Dragun se od silnog opterečenja prestao vrtjeti I vratio tebi u ruku. Ova dvojica su u čudu gledali

Max "što ej to sad bilo?" -okrenual si se prem ataysonu koji je ležao na podu.

Ti "idijote! Mogao si nas ubiti!" -ljuto ali na svoj hladan način si mu se obratila I spustial bleyd njemu u ruke. Bleyd je bio skroz rastrgan I polomljen.

Max "uuvaaa!!! Kako si to uspjela izvesti?" -hladno si ga pogledala

Ti "Nama više smisal mućiti se s tobom, bezvrijedan si." -okrenula si se te krenula prema dojo-u. Šake su ti bile stisnute. U stvari si pokušala zaustaviti krv.

Tayson "oprosti" -tiho je prozborio Gledo je prema tebi I uočio kako ti iz oba dvje šake kapa krv.- "kvragu, kvragu!!! Koji sam ja idijot!!" -lupao se p glavi

Max "očeš li mi molim te reči što je to sad bilo. Primjetio sam da si po cijele dane na plaži I da treniraš. Usto sav si obljepljen flasterima. Ttažim obješnjenje"

Tayson "sora me je pokušala naućiti novsi napad I naporno samnom trenirala."

Max "mora d aej bilo teško"

Tayson "o bome je. Trening s Kaijem ej ništa naspram njenog, dječja igra" - maksov pogled O.o

Max "Ako nas kai izmrcvari kakva je tek ona....?"

Tayson "bolje da neznaš. Ali naučio sam puno toga."

Max "jesi onda za jedan meč"

Tayson "možda drugi put. Preumoran sam"

Max "okej, ja se nje bojim..." …

Vrativši se doma otišla si u sobu. Uzela si prvu pomoč iz svog ruksaka kako bi si mogal zamotari svoje krvave šake. Obavivši taj posao spremila si ostatak stvari I legla na krevet.

Ležala si na krevetu razmišljajući što da radiš. Nije bilo nekog posla koji bi mogao zabaviti tvoje misli.

Tayson "sora!! sora,sora, sora!!!!!!" -uleto ti ej u sobu. Imala si hladan ogled.

Ti "što hočeš gotova sam s tobom I tvojim treningom" -hladnos I rekla

Tayson "još se ljutiš..." -pokazala si mu ruku. Krv ej probijala ispod tvoje gaze I zavoja.- "oprosti...nisam znao da ej napad toliko opasan. Mislim da nisam spreman da ga naučim. Zbialj miej žao." -spustio ej pogled

Ti "trebaš li me još nešto" -nastavial si uobičajenim tonom.

Tayson "večera je. I daichi ej došao. I max ostaje na večeri" -digla si se I otišla u kuhinju. Djed ej sjedio za stolom. Taysn ej bio korak iza tebe.

Ti "di ej hiro?"

Hiro "stigli smo!!!" -tisi imala zbunejn hladan pogled. Za hiro su ušli Rei I Kai. Tebi su se zjenice smanjile.

Hiro "dođite taman ste stigli na većeru."

Rei "oh hvala. Nego tko je nova cura! Tayson vidim da nisi gubio vrijeme." – Tebi su suze htjele poteći.

Ti 'ne sjeće me se…kako da mu se uopće obratim…'

Tayson "ovo je Sora. I nije mi cura."

Rei "hm… " -Prišao ti je.- "Drago mi je ja sam Rei." –pružio ti je ruku. Poskočila si.

Ti "Idiote!!! Kakao se usuđuješ!!!" –lupila sig a po ispruženoj ruci- "Znam da je bilo dugo razdoblje ali kako se usuđuješ zaboravit me!?!?!?" –otrćala si van. Sva u suzama trćala kroz šumu. Suze su ti tekle niz lice. Spotaknula si se I pala ptirom glavom udarila o pod I izgubila svijest.- 'kako…je mogao……'

-SJEČANJE-

Bakak vam je došla u posjet. Ti si se s Reom igrala vani dok su baka I otac pili ćaj I razgovarali o nećemu.

Rei "imam nešto za tebe" –ogledala sig a-

Ti "što" –ispružio je srebrno bijeli svileni šal-

Rei "Izvoli. " –gledala sig a oćima punih suza- "što nesviđa ti se"

Ti "prekrasan je. Ali zašto mi daješ tako nešto vrijedno."

Rei "za tvoj rođendan" –nasmješila si mu se-

Ti "ali nije mi rođendan"

Rei "znam ali nisam mogao izdržati više da tin edam"

Ti " ali ja tebi nisam ništa dala za rođendan…"–rei je spustio pogled- "što je. Nešto nije u redu?"

Rei "ćuo sam baku kako govori da će te odvesti,da je to razlog zašto je došla" –tebi su se oći širom otvorile.

Ti "ali nemož joj neće dati. Ovo je moj dom a I ubrzo ću 4 god to znaći da ću po prvi put slaviti rođendan."

Rei "znam, ali ipak se bojim."

Ti "nebrini se. Bit će sve u redu." –zagrlila sig a- "ćakaj sad ću doći!" Otrćala si u kući brzo se vratila

Rei "zašto si onako brzo odjurila" –u ruci si držala nož. Rei ej zbunjeno gledao. Primila si svoju pletenicu I potegnula oštricom sjekući svoju ugljenasto crnu kosu.- "što to radiš?"

Ti "evo. Izvoli. Sad I ti imaš nešto moje." –prižila si mu pletenicu

Rei "ali zašto si je odrezala. Tako ti je prekrasno stajala" –uzeo je pletenucu u ruku

Ti "nema veze narast će mi druga" –baka I otac izašli su van.

Otac "Sora. Zašto si si odrazala kosu?"-prišla si mu-

Ti "rei je meni poklonio šal za rođendana a ja njemu nism ništa dala za njegov. Pa da budemo jednaki" –nasmješial si se od uha do uha

Baka "Moram ići."

Ti 'napokon' –nije ostavial pozitivan dojam kad je došla

Baka "jesu li joj stvari spremne?" –otac je kimnuo. Zbunjeno si gledala.

Otac "sora. Imam ti nešto za reći." –obratial si pozornost na ozbiljan glas svog oca- "Poći ćeš s bakom"

Ti "kako to misliš?"

Baka "onakoa kako je rekao" –primila te je ćevrsto za ruku I puvukal asa sobom-

Ti "ne,ne! NEEEEeeee! Oće! Rei! REI! Nemoj joj dopustiti da me odvede!!!" –vrištala si- "reiii…veliki brate!!!" –rei je pokušao doći do tebe ali ga ej otac sprijećavao.

Rei "Sora!! Pusti me,pusti me!!" –pokušao se otrgnuti oz oćevog narućja. Tebe ej baka utrpala u kola.

Baka "vozi!" –koćija je krenula-

Ti "reiii…!!" –baka te je šusnula po licu. Zadnej što si rekla…- "nemoj me zaboraviti veliki brat…" –zatim si vidla tamu.

-KRAJ SJEĆANJA.-

-Za to vrijeme kod Taysona. U poćetku bio je muk-

Tayson "što je to sad bilo" –hiro je zaklopio oći.- "ta cura zbilja nije normalna. Izderala se na Rei-a a prvi put u životu ćovjeka vidi"

Hiro "nisam znao da ćete vas dvoica tako brzo doći. Pošte ste me nazvali tek kad ste stigli na aerodrom." –smireno je odgovorio kao da se ništa niej dogodilo.

Tayson "hiro! Kako možeš biti tako smiren?!"

Hiro "mogu jer razumijem njenu reakciju" –svi su ga pogledali ko da je luđak.-

Rei "iskreno rećeno. Ta cura mi se nakako ćinila poznatom. Kao da sam vidio negdje te oći."

Max "nema li Tala takve oći" –kao da im je to bio potvrdan odgovor.

Hiro "da ali to vam I dalje nije dogovor zašto se je tako ponjela."

Daichi "a ti znaš odgovor?" –hiro je spustio pogled.

Tayson "no reci nam, nemoj nas držati u neizvjesnosti" –hiro je pogledao Rei-a. Tad je reu doprlo do mozga.

Rei "ona mi je sestra" –zbunjeno je rekao ne mogavši vjerovati što je upravo doživio. Sjeo je za stol.

Tayson "ŠTO?!?! Imaš sestru a nisi nam rekao!!!"

Max "kako to da nikad nisi o njoj govorio?" –napetost je rasla iz sekunde u sekundu.

Rei "ja…ja…" –nije znao što da kaže- "mislio sam da je više nema. Da…da je mrtva." –probljedio je. Svi su sjedili u tišini.

Djed "uh, ovdje je zbialj napeto. Idem ja u krpe." –pokupio se.

Rei "kako…mislio sam…" –mrmljo je sebi u bradu

Hiro "nadam se da će je Kai brzo naći. Poćelo je kišiti" –svi su skrenuli pogled na njega.

Tayson "što, Di je kai, Kad je otišao?" –

Hiro "par minuta nakon što je sora otrćala." –opet je nastala tišina.

-Nakon 1,5 h-

Tayson "još ih nema." –rei je bio u svoim mislima sav izgubljen.-

Max "rei? REI?" –trgnuo se. "Jesi li dobro"

Rei " e…hm? Da jesam."

Tayson "idemo ih potražiti." -Digao se od stola

Hiro "Sjedi!"

Tayson "Što. NEma ih već dugo. Ko zna što ima se moglo dogoditi. Čekaj malo…ne pokrivaš li ih možda-" –prekinu ga je.

Hiro "idijote!" –lupio ga je po glavi- "preziru se. Zato če I djelitie sobu ineće bi ti djelio sobu s Kaiem!"

Daichi "ćekaj malo,oni se poznaju od prije?"

Hiro "da" –uzdahnuo je-

Max "kako?"

Hiro "sve što je znam je da su se upoznali I prvo što je bio su se potukli jer su mislili da jedan drugog kopira."

Max "pa koliko je onda pametno da Kaia pustimo samog da ej ode tražiti" –hiro se tek sad sjetio što je dopustio

Hiro "imaš pravo!" –digao se je od stola-

Tayson "a kad sam ih je htio potražiti onda ej bilo sjedni." –promrmljao je.

Max "idemo ih potražiti." –otvorili su vrata I tek tada svatili koliko vani pljušti. Sama pomislo da odu van na hladnu kišu I nije im se ćinila primamljivom (kome I bi…dobro meni bi : P) na njihovu sreću Kai utrćao u kuću tebe nosivši u narućju.

Rei "šro si joj to napravio?!" –kai ga je hladno pogledao.

Hiro "Odnesi je u sobu" - Nakon sat I pol probudial si se. Svi su zurili u tebe. Digla si se u sljedeći položaj. Nisi znala što da napraviš. Samo si restrašeno zurial u gomilu likova.

Rei "imoto...imoto..." -snađno te ej za grlio Uzvratiala si zagrljaj- "tako si mi nedostajala"-šapnuo ti je na uho I još te jaće stisnuo. Suze su mu navrle na oći. Nisi vidjela ali si osjetila."

Ti "rei....rei...nemam...zraka..."

Rei "oprosti." -pustio te je

Tayson "dakel rei je tvoj stariji brat?" -duboko si uzdahnual jer si znala da će krenuti hrpetina pitanja. "koliko se dugo niste vidjeli. Kako to da poznaš kai-a Di ste se upoznali. Zašto se isto oblaćite?"

Daichi "di inaće živiš. Imaš li obitelj."

Hiro "dobro znate da vam neče ništa odgovoriti. A taysone ti si več dovoljno za danas napravio. Usput...sora, tebi trebam nešto reći. Mislim da ti nisam rekao ali Kai I Rei..."

Ti "da primejtila sma da su tu I vjerojatno će ostati neko vrijeme."

Hiro "I to niej sve. Pa sobu dijele Tayson I daichi, Max je s Reiom…"

Ti "…" -.-

Hiro "pa jedino je tvoja soba ostala"

Ti "dobro i? Ne vidim nikakav problem."

Hiro "drago mi je." –uzdahnuo je

Ti *može spavati na dvorištu. * -hiro anime pad

Kai *tebi ej mjestno na dvorištu kujo.* -odgovorio sa svog kreveta.

Ti *istruni više smeče ogavno * -nago se digao.

Kai *krepaj više kurvo očajna * -sad si se ti digla.

Ti *Kretenu * Kai *glupačo* Ti *lešino * Kai *krvopijo * -između vas su iskre frcale.

Hiro "no...smirite strasti" -okrenuli ste se svako u svom smjeru dureči se jedan an drugog

Max "ko da gledam Taysona I Hilary" -hladno ste ga pogledali- "ili možda ne..." prestrašeno je odgovorio.

Rei "koliko je sigurno da njih dvoje diejle sobu"

Hiro "dovoljno. Nego sigurno ste gladni. Pa bolje da nastavimo di ste stali." -svi ste se okupili oko stola I sjeli kako bi nastavili večerati.

END

I što kažete? Valjda ej malo bolji I ne predugačak. No ovo još niej ni blizu kraja.

Vidimo se tj vi vidite moj tekst a aj oćekujem komentare. Chuu


End file.
